Talk:Tripwire
If you place tripwire and barbed trap at the same place, what happens? :Easy, if barbed will be triggered first, twipwire will knock them down. I think this was also ment to put more spice into trapping. now you can eather put barbed a few steps closer to the mobes, or wait with wire till the mobs are already near you, then ever if they take one (blinded) swing at you, you'll place tripwire before the next one. Actualy, the best option would be for, lets say 4 trappers, to call tripwire one after the other, and by that keeping the mobs down on the traps for a long period of time. I really cant wait to get all of the new trapping skills :] (another point is that with tripwire, spike trap is much less needed, and you better use another trapping elite). [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 05:15, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::Tripwire + Snare allows you to avoid Spike Trap in favour of, say, Trapper's Focus or something. Kessel 05:45, 8 October 2006 (CDT) :::Doesn't sound like very good advice to me. At least an oath trapper... Trapper's focus isn't that good really. --Silk Weaker 08:10, 8 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Its great in the UW on a couple of chars with healing spring, not much use elsewhere tho — Skuld 08:21, 8 October 2006 (CDT) :Kessel, why use Snare with Tripwire instead of Barbed Trap and Tripwire, actually, why use Snare over Barbed Trap at all? Snare = Crippled, Barbed = Crippled, Bleeding, Damage. ::Snare costs only 5 energy, while barbed trap costs 15.. not that it matters if you have high expertise. ::Snare should not cause them to scatter, thus keeping the slowed group to fall on your trap stack. --Heurist 11:06, 16 January 2007 (CST) :::Barbed Trap Doesn't spread it's damage over time, so they shouldn't scatter anyways (unless they are extremly hurt and any damage would make them run.)Morrock 16:04, 20 January 2007 (CST) Since KD is conditional, does it matter if Snare/Barbed was placed before or after Tripwire? Or will the KD still occur regardless? -- 17:01, 14 September 2008 (UTC) -------------------- Is it just my character or is this skill available in Kamadan??? Played with my ranger all the way to Gate of Torment to get it from the skill trainer, and the next day with my Assassin B/P find it is available for purchase from the Kamadan skill trainer. :You unlocked the skill previously w/ your ranger, so now you can get it in Kama with any R/? or ?/R. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:31, 10 April 2007 (CDT) The Icon The icon for this looks like a Paragon in Elonian armor to me... I dont think anyone else noticed, so I thought i'd say something.Stryk Lightning 23:50, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :Are you kidding? Its a blurry, brown image of generic legs! Skax459 ::http://images.wikia.com/gw/images/b/b6/Lann-Tripwire.jpg 19:24, 11 July 2008 (UTC) yeah for goodness sakes enough with all the trivia on skill icons. some are soooo far fetched that i am tempted to go crusading through this wiki site and remove the majority of the rediculous claims. Just look at the trivia on Prepared Shot reguarding Acolyte Jin. Stupid.--JRyan 04:46, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :But prepared shot IS a picture of Acolyte Jin.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 17:33, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Comboing with Snare & Barbed Trap Been wanting to test this out. These were my results: *Tripwire then Snare = KD *Snare then Tripwire = no KD *Tripwire then Barbed = no KD *Barbed then Tripwire = KD Seems kinda strange? This is what has been happening. Tested each combo twice. --WhiteAsIce 10:36, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :Seems like Snare triggers later than Tripwire, for whatever reason. That is strange. I usually set my traps "in order", so Barbed before Tripwire, because I always assumed they triggered in the order you set them. But perhaps they also have intrinsic priorities which are different. (T/ ) 10:02, 24 January 2009 (UTC)